Spelison
by InvisibleImperfections81
Summary: I suck at summaries. But not at writing soo I created a new ship. SPELISON! Spencer/Alison if you hate don't read it. If you love it let me know! Follow, Review, Favorite, you know the drill ladies. *oneshot and rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay so I pretty much ship Alison with anyone and I was surprised to see that their were no Spencer/Alison fics. I mean for the show anyway. If you were going the books route and decided that Spencer and Alison are an "adorable" couple then you my friend are sick. Alison and Spencer are half sisters in the book but that is not true for the show. Thus I have decided to create a new ship. BEHOLD SPELISON! (Pretty rad name right?) this is based in 7th grade though before Alison disappeared. Also I am going to end this long before it gets to that point in the story. (p.s. one shot wazzup)**

You could say they were equal. The rest of them saw it. They all just thought Spencer and Alison hated each other but stayed friends because well, just because. That wasn't the case at all though.

Spencer and Alison loved each other. Alison was the only person that saw Spencer's potential, she knew Spencer could do anything she put her mind to. And Alison loved that.

_-Flashback-_

"I don't understand. It's 3am Alison why are you here?" Spencer paced back and forth in a tank top and pink pajama bottoms in front of her bed where Alison was sitting.

"I needed to talk you." Alison said calmly, she was wearing one of Spencer's old field hockey hoodies, being it the middle of winter and Alison somehow thought it would be a smart idea to break into Spencer's house only wearing a pair of short shorts and a bright blue sports bra; Spencer saw she was shaking from the cold and immediately threw a jacket her way.

"And this couldn't wait until morning because..." Spencer asked in a questioning tone, trying to decide whether or not to be annoyed with Ali.

"Because I missed you."

"You... What? I um..." Spencer was dumbfounded and completely unsure of how to answer Ali's confidence.

Ali got up off the bed and grabbed Spencer's hands. Spencer stopped in her tracks and just stared into Ali's breathtaking blue eyes. Her face was only lit by the moonlight that splashed in from the window Ali had climbed through earlier. Her features accentuated by the light made her look like a fairy.

"You know Spencer. You're really pretty." She brushed a piece of ebony colored hair from Spencer's eye behind her ear.

"Th-thanks..." Spencer stuttered, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"You're always soo-put together, confident. I don't know how you do it."

"I learned from the best didn't I?" Spencer regained her composure. She didn't trust herself to let her guard down in front of Ali.

Alison flashed her signature smirk. "Right, of course." Ali breathed. They were standing dangerously close. Ali absentmindedly running her fingers up and down Spencer's bare arms, like millions of butterflies dancing on her skin. Little did Spencer know Ali was frightened that Spencer may be able to her her heart beating way too fast. It was always like that when she was near Spencer...

Spencer snapped out if her daze and stepped back a bit.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Almost." Alison stepped forward this time closing the gap completely. Ali pushed Spencer up against her door, while running her fingers through her friends dark locks.

"Spencer?" Alison whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" Spencer said her eyes closed tightly, Alison this close to her all too much for her senses.

"I like you." Alison said.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Ali leaning in. It was a soft kiss that lasted maybe five seconds. Neither girl seemed like they wanted it to end. Spencer kissed back the moment she processed what was happening, which was very quickly considering she is a Hastings after all. A million explosions went off. Their lips fit together perfectly. Ali pulled back and gently kissed Spencer's nose. She turned on her heel opened the window and climbed out.

"Oh and Spencer, thanks for the jacket."

Ali blew Spencer a kiss and disappeared into the night.

A few minutes passed.

"I like you too." Spencer whispered as she slowly slid down her door and buried her face in her hands.

"I like you too." She repeated looking up from her hands and out the window at the moon. The color reminded her of Alison's eyes.

_-Flashback end-_

Alright I'm also writing a future pll fanfic right now but I decided I needed a break. So I encourage you to check that out if you'd like it would mean the world to me :) also I hope this maybe encourages you to write a "Spelison" fic yourself. Xoxo


End file.
